


First Time

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prostate Milking, this is apparently what happens when I try lucid dreaming oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny Will/Chilton drabble that came out of the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Sprawled next to Frederick Chilton’s body, Will was deeply engaged with one of the few activities his former caretaker and Doctor would allow – finger fucking his ass, hard. Frederick loved it, could never get enough. To him, it felt like he was being _serviced_ somehow. He couldn’t know in his egotistical, closed off mind that Will could feel everything he did, refracted light and heat of fervor, amplified in the prism of his sometimes painfully open mind.

He’d settled back, elbows propped up, at least at first. To watch. But then as his control inched away from him by degrees, he’d drop his head down on the pillow, and was unable to stop moaning and pushing into the steady fingers.

Will’s empathy allowed him to feel Frederick’s arousal building, much more so than most people could. He knew just when to stroke lightly, just when to press harder; he never withdrew entirely. There was always contact, softer, then harder, but never ceasing.

Will could see his cock surging, and knew that the more it leaked, the closer he was getting.

He placed his other hand on Frederick’s upper thigh. The contrast between the gentle stroking of his heated skin, and the continued milking of his prostate, finally sent him over the edge of release.

This was the only thing that could push him past the bounds of his usual reserved hesitancy. Chilton didn’t like to admit, even in the midst of the many orgasms that Will had provided him, that he could be broken down, taken apart, like this. But this was something he couldn’t fend off; this was overload. A drawn-out almost unintelligible wail of a “FUCK” accompanied the orgasm he experienced when his cock wasn’t touched.

Will looked down at him, took him in entirely. His ass was still slick and open. He was covered in thick cooling white, from scar to neck. He looked ruined. Will wanted to ruin him further. And to crack him just a little.

He moved to lie on top of him; when he made contact with his body on Frederick’s softening, wet cock, he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side; it was too much to bear; it had to be borne. Will was sliding along his sweat and cum soaked abdomen, ribcage, chest. He settled in between his thighs, his own length heavy between his legs. He pressed into the cleft of Frederick’s ass.

Will was on his own way to short-circuiting; this was too much. He wanted to ask permission, for this first time, but deep inside, he didn’t care if it was given or not. He would take. He softly kissed his pounding pulse.

This contact made Frederick finally open his eyes. He seemed to breathe more deeply, and when Will sighed into his ear: “I need to fuck you. Now. Will you let me?” the only word that came to his mind and mouth was “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am experimenting with lucid dreaming and this is how my brain woke me up this morning. I'm not complaining.


End file.
